Lazy Wives
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Is it sad that Shikamaru's wife is even lazier than he is?


Nikki Smith-Nara walked the streets of Konoha with her friend Ino, laughing as Sai struggled to understand what had just been said.

"I don't understand." He said, frowning. Ino giggled at the clueless look on her husband's face.

"Nothing important, honey," Ino reassured him. Nikki sighed, smile still plastered on her face.

"Well," she said. "I should be getting home. Shikamaru is coming home today, and I know he'll be hungry after his long mission."

Ino smirked. "Good luck."

Nikki waved and changed her direction to go home, jogging to get there to start dinner. Shikamaru was always hungry after a long mission.

Besides, maybe she could get a nap in before he got home.

/\/\

Shikamaru groaned as he opened the door to his house, slipping his sandals off at the door. Nikki was nowhere in sight, and he couldn't smell anything resembling his dinner.

"Nikki!" he called, dropping his pack by the kitchen doorway. His wife wasn't standing by the stove or microwave or fridge like he might have expected. He frowned. Where was she?

"Nikki!"

There was still no answer.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead. _God, please tell me she isn't doing what I think she's doing,_ he thought.

The Nara walked into the living room, groaning even louder when he saw the redhead on the couch, asleep.

"God, no," he whispered. He crouched next to his wife and poked her. She didn't stir. "This is bad."

Shikamaru didn't understand many things about his wife, but he did know that she was even lazier than he was. And he was pretty lazy, so that was saying something.

Once she fell asleep, it was nearly impossible to get her back up. And when you did, she was scary enough to make Tsunade and Sakura _put together_ seem like a tiny puppy.

Nikki was an American ninja, specializing in Genjutsu. She had been transferred to Konoha after she had passed the exam to make her a Jonin (in Konoha); in America she was considered to be a general (Major General, to be exact). She was from a long line of men and women ninjas, on her mother's side, all Irish.

The first time Shikamaru had seen her he had thought that she was kind of scary. You couldn't blame him; with her heavy eye make-up, dark clothes and snappy personality, she would scare any sane man.

And then Ino became friends with her, which meant Sakura was, and then everyone was friends with her, and Shikamaru was able to see the good, not scary, side of her.

He slowly fell in love with her, at the same time all of their friends were getting together and married.

Eventually they got married, and had been for two years.

He poked his wife again, wincing when Nikki mumbled in her sleep. She flung an arm out at him and he ducked, frantically trying to come up with a reason as to why she needed to be up. Would 'I wanted my dinner' work?

Nikki opened dark red eyes, blinking at the man above her, blissfully unaware that she was up. When she realized that she was, she lunged upward, arms outstretched, but she couldn't do anything. Shikamaru already had his hands in the position, and his shadow stretched towards her, holding his wife captive.

"Why you—oh, Shikamaru. You're home." Nikki smiled, the only thing she could do besides blink. Shikamaru dropped his hands, and she did also.

Shikamaru stared at her warily, wondering if the anger was gone. He looked closer and saw that her eyes were still kind of angry, warning him that if he wanted to live, he should start running.

Of course, he would have to drop the Jutsu to do that, and he was afraid that if he did, she would pull out one of the knives she always seemed to have stashed in her boot, or use her Genjutsu on him.

He had seen her use Genjutsu on Kiba. The poor Inuzuka was terrified for days, and the only thing he would say about it anyone was that they shouldn't make her mad, or else they would be stuck in your own personal hell until Nikki saw it necessary to drop the Jutsu.

Shikamaru was fine without knowing what his own personal hell was like.

"Hey, honey," he said gently. "Enjoy your nap?"

The rage came back full force. "Enjoy my nap?" she repeated, hissing at him. "I couldn't enjoy my nap because you interrupted it!"

Shikamaru gulped, and for once his genius brain couldn't come up with a plan beside _Run! Run for your life!_

He slowly edged his way towards the door, and Nikki was forced to follow. He slipped his sandals back on, opening the door casually. Then he dropped the Jutsu and was out the door sprinting before Nikki had even known what was happening.

He ran all the way to Naruto's house, where the blonde was watching TV with his arm slung around Sasuke's shoulders. The Uzumaki hadn't seen any reason to let the Uchiha out of his sight once he had gotten the raven back to Konoha, and know they were almost literally attached at the hip.

Naruto glanced up at the panting man, leaning against the wall for support. "Did you wake her up again?" he asked in a bored voice, eyes back on the TV. Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke nodded up the stairs. "You know where everything is. Your clothes from last time are in the guest bedroom."

Shikamaru smiled at the raven, walking up to the guest bedroom and flopping down on the bed.

It was honestly sad how much he and Nikki were alike, yet they got into so many "arguments" that Shikamaru thought of Naruto's place as a second home.

And even though he still didn't have his dinner, Shikamaru still loved Nikki with all his heart.

A/N: So, my sister and I were talking about how alike she and Shika were, and this happened. Nikki (my sister) is Nikki (Shika's wife), and personally, I kind of like her. (Not that I don't like my sister.) I think she's the perfect match for Shika. Anyways, tell me what you think, and if you want I can add more chapters with them or something. I honestly don't care.


End file.
